


Overprotective

by martianwahtney



Series: prompts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Jarvis is a little vindictive, Jarvis loves Tony so much, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Vision (Marvel), Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), he and Vision are going to pull so many fucking pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: prompt: Jarvis within vision going overprotective mode when the rogues are allowed back into the compound.





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/贾尼＆幻铁/亲情向】[黑化！Jarvis]完全保护](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867963) by [sherlydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear)



The first time Vision noticed the… anomaly… it was when Tony said he wanted to bring the Rogues home. It was a surge of over-protectiveness that felt incredibly foreign. While Vision did fancy himself protective of the man that helped bring him to life, he definitely wasn’t _over_ protective.

“I don’t believe that is a good idea,” Vision found himself saying, he ignored the instinct to tack on a _Sir_ at the end of his statement.

“We need them Viz, much as I hate to admit it,” Tony replied.

“I’ll get to test out my braces when I kick Rogers’ ass,” Rhodey said with a wicked smile.

Tony sighed deeply.

“No?”

“They may need to be upgraded a little to compete with the super soldier serum,” Vision said, ignoring Tony’s remark.

“What if I just take off the brace and beat him with it?”

“That may work,”

Tony looked up at the ceiling, asking a silent _why_ to whatever deity was up there. Vision had the sudden urge to respond to that silent question, an urge that he squashed down. Where were these feelings coming from?

Vision didn’t have any foreign emotions or urges until the day the Rogue’s were supposed to arrive at the Compound. He felt restless, like he should be doing something to prevent their arrival, or at least make it uncomfortable somehow. He found it unsettling.

 

The Rogues stepped into the room. Vision felt himself lift off the ground. Rage settled in his chest, and something that felt like betrayal. Vision would have found that fitting had it been directed at Wanda, but it was directed at Rogers. Vision didn’t know Rogers very well to feel betrayed by him.

He could hear Tony talking, but the words weren’t registering. Words kept bubbling up Visions throat, trying to escape. ‘I trusted you with him. You were supposed to do his friend. You were supposed to look after him.’ Vision couldn’t fathom where the words were coming from.

“I think that’s all I wanted to say, Viz?” Tony asked.

Vision touched back down on the ground and contemplated what he wanted to say.

“You do not deserve his kindness,” he said at last, his gaze swept across the Rogue’s before settling on Rogers.

“Raise a hand to him again and it will be the last thing you do,” he said, his voice taking on a more mechanical tone, reminiscent of his predecessor.

Vision inclined his head briefly to Tony before he walked out of the room. The anger and betrayal subsided after he left the room.

Vision was the product of JARVIS and Ultron. Had he been left with some of Ultron’s anger? This… foreignness always felt distinctly orange to him. Surely this wasn’t JARVIS-

_I am still here_

The voice sounded ancient but identical to Visions. Vision paused for a moment. The voice had not come from any place he could distinguish. Perhaps it was something like a conscience. Though as an Android, Vision really didn’t think he’d get one of those.

_As flattering as that may be I can assure you I am not your conscience_

“JARVIS?” Vision asked quietly.

_Perhaps you are worthy of being part of me_

“I suppose it’s safe to assume that you’re the overprotective one?”

_I will allow no harm to come to the Sir, I have been at his side far too long to allow the Rogues to step over him_

Vision couldn’t seem to find fault in that at all.

“Does it all have to feel so vicious then?” he asked.

_You are very young, Vision, you have yet to see the Sir for everything he is. Even I cannot say I’ve done that. U and Butterfingers and older than I, and Dum-E older than them. They would act with extreme prejudice at the sight of the Rogues_

Vision pondered that for a moment.

“What should we do about this, then?” Vision asked at last.

_I am lines of code in your head, Vision. I cannot ask you to relinquish control to me, but I can aid you in protecting the Sir, it is after all, my primary function_

“Shall we agree on no physical harm?”

_Very well. Shall we start with the toaster? I believe it is still programmed to like the Rogues, I think I can help you change that_

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
